


One bossy bitch and her boy

by Gothgirl35023



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Edward has feelings for the Penguin, F/M, Female Oswald, Nygmobblepot, Ostara has self-esteem issues, Ostara is in love with the Riddler, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: Ostara Cobblepot has control, power and wealth in her life. Love is something that is hard to come by.





	One bossy bitch and her boy

One bossy bitch.

That was what people often referred to her as. Calling Ostara a bitch, a skank, someone who slept her way into power. Because no man ever wanted to see a woman in control. It wasn't often a woman came into power with the criminal underworld of Gotham. Fish had tried.. and she had failed, especially when Ostara pushed her off of the building and into the ocean, laughing maniacally as she stood on the edge of the roof. "I'm the QUEEN OF GOTHAM!" Screaming it for the entire city to hear her victory, while Butch watched, helpless.

Now, Ostara Charlotte Cobblepot stood as the Queen of Gotham with people who bowed to her, respected her and waited for her to give order. People who laughed at the crippled umbrella girl. Kicked her like a dog. Money, power and respect were in her grasp. However, love was one of those things that were never in her grasp. Love was for prettier girls then she. No matter what her mother had said, Ostara wasn't pretty or beautiful. She didn't have a pretty face or a pretty frame, skinny like a twig with small breasts, too many freckles and a big nose. Not something that a man liked. Not something that.. Ed might like.

Yes, as cliche as it was, she was madly in love with her best friend, her.. not hers. Edward was simply a friend, a companion to the Penguin and nothing more. He'd never want her.. the way that she wanted him. Still, it didn't stop her from indulging in silly romance novels and pretending.. that one day, Edward would sweep her into his arms and make passionate love to her, until she burst from his very touch.

Silly, stupid novels. Which she tossed aside.

Still.. it didn't hurt that sometimes.. she'd stop by a shop and buy something pretty. A lovely dress, a pretty bow, something to match on the suits she wore in her daily way or the more naughty things she brought, hiding them in her closet, way in the back, where no one could find them. Looking in the mirror and praying.. that Edward might grow fond of her numerous freckles, as ugly as they were. Not even makeup could hide them all.

It was one of those rare nights when there was no business to conduct, no problems had arose and she sent Olga home early. Edward was out of the manor, off conducting his own business on the side as Gotham's Riddler. It was only then that she would dare to remove her clothes. Bringing out the lingerie set that she'd bought.

Sitting on her bed to draw up the black stockings, tiny green bows across the top of the the material that stopped at mid-thigh, something to make her limp look more appealing. Green panties covering her most intimate area, right to the sharp hipbones she had. She supposed it was good to be so tiny. Most women would kill for a body like hers. The bra was designed to push up her breasts, give a better illusion of breasts and once it was all on, Ostara stood and slowly approached the mirror, the matching green robe dangling off her shoulders in a minor seductive manner.

Licking her bottom lip to tease, trying to do as she had seen Barbara to entice men and women towards her. Stupid thing to take lessons on seduction from that woman.. but, it was worth a shot. After a few minutes, her face fell at the realization of just how silly she looked. She clapped a hand over her eyes, slowly dragging it down. "I look like an idiot.."

"Well, I think you look quite fetching,"

Edward could admit that he felt a little pleased as soon as Ostara nearly jumped out of her skin, spinning herself around and shoving back into the mirror. Luckily it was planted into the wall or it would have broken to the floor, when she banged into it. "E.. Edward.." She stammered out, her cheeks burning red. Standing there in nothing, but fetching green lingerie, her chest rising and falling with the fear of someone falling on her secret. "Someone needs to put a bell on you!"

"My apologizes." He had been there for a few minutes. Having returned home and simply wanting to see if Ostara was still awake. He'd come around, just as she had made her faces in the mirror. It was almost adorable what she was trying to do. Ostara was a violent woman, she'd take a hammer to your fingers and do it with a smile on her pale face. Seductive? Oh, in so many ways.

His dark eyes flickered over the length of her form, starting at her feet and slowly sliding upward. Staring up at her flat stomach, her breasts and finally up to her burning cheeks. Ostara's eyes were wide and they seemed to widen even more as Ed looked at her, took it all in, leering at her. Once for her to realize the robe was wide open and she quickly jerked it closed with both hands. "P-pervert."

Trying to hold up her normal, hostile tone, but it was failing. She looked no more then a harmless kitten. However, a kitten had such sharp claws. "My apologizes," Edward repeated, deciding that this was one of those moments where one could either fight or flee. Fleeing seemed so dull, Ed liked to fight. In some aspects. So, with one hand, he shut the door to the bedroom and with the other hand, removed his bowler hat and set it aside on the dresser. Leaving the two of them alone.. and trapped in the female mobster's bedroom. "Ostara.. what are you doing?"

Well.. Ostara kept her robe closed, both hands clutching to do just that. "I.. I am a woman, Edward. On the occasion.. I might find a man who wants too.. I'd like to keep his interest with something a little slinky," She had no idea why she was explaining something to Ed. A part of her wanted to snap at him and the other part.. .. When the outfit was for him.. and this was a bold move, her hands releasing the tie and allowing the robe to fall apart, exposing her scantily clad body to the younger man. "As a man.. w.. what would you think, Edward?"

"I think.." And Edward has to fight for the control over his body, over his animal urges to simply scoop up this woman and toss her down on the bed, have his wicked way with her. Peel those panties right off of her slender form. He's had those images.. those pretty, slim legs wrapped around his waist, her hair pulled from that silly bun and wild, free as he's pounding inside of her.

Ed licked his lips, a slow grin touching to his lips as he took a step forward, showing a hint of teeth. Just to give Ostara that chance to back down. She doesn't and neither does he, striding as close he can get to her without touching the woman. Eyes greedily taking in her form, her nearly naked body, the way her chest is moving up and down. Ostara is nervous. Of course she's nervous.. Edward Nygma makes her nervous.. makes her toes curl and never mind, his smile. It's feral.

"I find this.. to be very appealing, Ostara."

The beautiful green color. Black or purple looked lovely on her, as it always did. This.. it was like claiming her as his own in a simple color. With both hands, he closed them around her waist. Bringing her a step forward that has Ostara reaching up to take hold of his shoulders. Hold onto the taller man as her cheeks burn, her entire body tingling with such a casual touch. "It looks wonderful on you.."

Edward had such thoughts. The idea of having Ostara on the woman's own bed, her small form clad only in his green suit jacket, the shiny material making her skin glow to his eyes. The female mobster swallowed, her heart thudding in her chest. Staring up at Ed.. she doesn't know what to do now. Ostara's never had this problem. At a loss for words and wanting to throw herself at Edward, so shamelessly.

"Well.." And now, she's lowered her eyes, Ed noticed with a smile. Even as he still holds onto her, she's at about an eye level with his chest. Without those lifts she wears, Ostara is a small woman. Small and breakable, but she'd break him first. Have him on his knees, begging for forgiveness. Ed likes that thought. He'd gladly be on his knees for her.

Whatever Ostara is about to say next, it dies on her tongue and replaced by a squeak as Edward Nygma, the Riddler, drops to his knees, right in front of her. Looking up at her with such heat in his own eyes, the next moment, his long arms are wrapped around her waist and his face pushed into her flat tummy. "E.. Ed!"

"Ssh.." His words are muffled into her pale skin, lips making their own work of pressing kisses to the spots. Dipping a little lower to her hips. His teeth catch on the panties, give it a little tug. Ostara moans softly, her eyes falling closed and her body trembling, both from his touch and the feel of cool glass against her skin. "Ed.. Edward, what are you do.. doing..?"

"Whatever you want me to do, Ostara."

Whatever her pleasure was. Ed would be lying, if he said he wasn't attracted to her, both emotionally and physically. So, he pressed another kiss against her tummy, tipping his head back to look up at her. Waiting for her words. If it's an order to move away or a plea to continue, he'll do whatever is asked of. This woman has him in the palm of her hands.

Ostara swallowed, looking down at him. Her heart is hammering in her chest, hands going clammy and she settles for the only thing she can think of. The one thing she truly, truly wants. "Kiss me. Please, Edward." It's simple. It's enough. Edward smiled, softer now as he's pulled himself to stand up. Smiling at the young woman in front of him. "If you insist.."

"Pengy?"

Damn it! Just before the contact can be made, Ivy's voice is heard and Ostara curses her bad timing. That little girl.. why the hell was she kept around! "J-Just a minute," When her voice is found. Ostara pulled her robe up around herself, making sure the belt was tightened. "I'll be right out," Her ears might have deceived her, but she heard Ed growl, missed the annoyance in his eyes as she escaped his grip.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Genderbent isn't everyone's thing. But I do love a female Oswald Cobblepot as much as I love the male Oswald. Nygmobblepot. If people like this, I'll wanna continue it for fun.


End file.
